This invention relates to a connector which is engaged mainly with a circuit board connector.
FIGS. 13 and 14 shows a conventional connector of this type disclosed by Japanese Utility Patent Application No. 100989/1977 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application").
As shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, the conventional connector 39 comprises: a terminal 30; and a connector housing 33 of synthetic resin which accommodates the terminal 30. The terminal 30 is made up of an electrical contacting spring piece 31 V-shaped in section, which is connected to a lead wire 32.
The connector housing 33 has an opening 35 in the upper wall to expose the spring piece 31 of the terminal 30. That is, upon insertion of the terminal 30 into the terminal accommodating chamber 36 of the connector housing 33, the spring piece 31 is allowed to protrude through the opening 35 as shown in FIG. 14. The spring piece 31 is brought into contact with a circuit terminal section 38 of a circuit board 37, so that the connector 39 is electrically connected to the circuit board 37.
The conventional connector thus constructed is disadvantageous in the following points: That is, since the spring piece 31 of the terminal 30 is held exposed at all times, it may be damaged or deformed by external force when the terminal 30 is pressure-connected to the lead wire before the terminal 30 is inserted into the connector housing 33 and/or when the terminal 30 is inserted into the connector housing 33.